Anastasia
by 47Nadia
Summary: Anastasia has been provided for by Julian Sark her entire life. She has no idea who her parents are; if they are dead or alive. Answers come in unexpected ways when she is captured by APO while on an assignment for Sark.
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer; I am not JJ Abrams, therefore I own very few, if any of these characters!

Ok I have been waiting to write/post this fanfiction for a long time! I started actually writing this during the olmypics, hence the reason it starts in Beijing, though I had the idea way before then. If anyone was reading my other fanfic;_ A BristowVaughn and a Rider_, sorry but I am probably not going to update that one for a while if ever. But I hope you like this one as much if not better, I know I do! Sorry the first chapter is so short, the next ones should be longer. Enjoy!!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A metallic alarm sounded from a hidden alarm in the forbidden city in Beijing. A teenage girl of about fifteen ran across Tiananmen Square away from the site. Two local authorities chugged after her in the sickly summer heat. Despite the said heat the teen was wearing a brown jacket that went halfway to her knees, from which she pulled two guns. Still running she spun around and around and shot, though not fatally, both of the men, with silence. In a smooth motion she turned back around back around while concealing the guns underneath her jacket once again.

The Chinese people all around glanced for the shooter, but the girl, like a thirty-year-old veteran had disappeared into the crowd.

The girl mingled with the millions of people in Beijing discarding her coat and guns in a trash can. Ten minutes later she went into an unimpressive apartment building. She climbed the stair and went into room number 217. "Didn't I say not to draw attention?" a man asked. He was sitting on an old coach watching TV. Reports from the "attack" were already on the feeds.

The girl tossed him a flash drive "But I got what I went in for didn't I? she retorted pulling off her dark wig to reveal dreadlocked hair.

"Yes you did and you did a decent job of it as well for one so young," He gave the hint of a smile, "Although you did show some mercy," He pointed to the images of the Chinese cops being loaded into an ambulance, "I was thinking that they would be put into a hearse,"

She shrugged, pulling off the prosthetics that covered her nose and cheeks, now she did resemble the bleary photos what there were of the shooter at all. "it's not like they will recognize me,"

"True," He muttered, turning off the TV and standing up. The man slowly walked to the time kitchen and took some food (Chinese obviously) out of the nearly empty fridge, and set it on the table.

The girl sat down at the table across from him but didn't eat.

The man noticed and frowned slightly, "You need to eat, we leave for new Delhi in a couple of hours, and I need you alive,"

She reluctantly picked up her chopsticks and started shoving food into her mouth, clearly not enjoying her food.

Either you have something against Indians or you are unhappy about something else. You usually like Chinese,"

She didn't answer.

"This morning?" He questioned not very interested but trying to look it.

She nodded, "They are coming closer together, Julian. You know what they are don't you?"

Julian Sark shook his head lying as usual. He had left Anastasia with a nanny, or more a retired former associate, for the first nine years of her life. He had paid occasional visits, simply to make sure she was still alive. After that he has paid for her to go to a boarding school. It had been a harsh school meant for training terrorists and Assassins, but Anastasia had needing the training in order to survive in the world of crime that she would never leave. At first the entire things had been nothing more than something on the side. a project that would one day get him millions. But when Tasia was done with school Sark had made a big mistake, He had allowed her to tag along with him. A team member he didn't have to worry about paying, not to mention no one would suspect a girl. It was in this time he had taught her some of his tricks, of course never all of them. But by spending so much time with her he had become vaguely attached. He noticed it a couple of weeks ago, a sense of actually caring whether this girl lived or died.

And in this business that was the worst possible weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been busy. This chapter is longer than the first one. Enjoy

Disclaimer; I am not JJ Abrams. Shocking I know.

Chapter 2

After eating, Sark went to pack the few things had had. Anastasia followed suit. She went first into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and other toiletries. She laid a hand over the contact case resting on the vanity. They were bugging the crap out of her, as usual. She took the specially made contacts out, not looking at her eyes until she was done. Even when she did she still shuddered slightly. Her eyes were a solid milky white, no pupils, iris' or even veins running through them. Her eyesight was perfect though, and the few doctors that she had seen couldn't figure out their lack of the normal qualities. They had recommended she go see a specialist, but Julian had been very against that.

_When you are on the CIA's most wanted list I suppose its best to remain inconspicuous, _Tasia thought. She looked in the mirror again. It wasn't the eyes themselves that made her shiver. In fact, they almost defined her, the eerie eyes set her apart from everyone else. Not saying other parts of her life did not make her different. The dreadlocks. Being raised by a woman who had killed more people than Tasia had met. Having a "Guardian" who happened to be one of the most wanted men in the world. No, what made her shiver every time, was the sense, the thought.. That there was a reason for their abnormal appearance. Not that the Dreadlocks, the fact she was raised by a woman who had killed more people than Tasia had met, and her "Guardian" was one of the most wanted men in the world, didn't set her apart. They hadn't been like that her whole life after all. 'It' had made them the way they were.

She sighed and put the contact case in a large case with the other colors she had. Since she didn't have pupils they couldn't just be normal colored contacts. They had to have pupils but she had to be able to see through them. At least she didn't have to pay for any of it herself, Julian did, though she knew she could not take anything for granted in this world. She had survived on the streets for six months after the 'school' had decided she was ready to 'graduate'. One day she was asleep on the thin mattress in the room she shared with three girls, gun under her pillow, yet comfortable. The next day she woke up on the streets of Khartoum, Sudan, so at age thirteen she had learned to survive on her own. She managed to stay alive stealing food, and clothes, and beating up anyone who stood in her way. Sark had finally shown up after six months, naturally knowing exactly where she was.

After packing up the few clothes she had, she went out into the living room to the waiting Sark.

A short time later they were on his private jet, Anastasia sitting across from her guardian.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing in Delhi? Why can't we just take a vacation…Sark?" She drew in a breath. She had almost called him "dad", a strictly forbidden word. Though the word had not gotten out of her mouth, Julian Sark knew what she had almost said.

"Vacations? _I _might take a vacation but never with you. You can outlive your usefulness just as easily as anyone else. Understood?"

"Yes sir,"

To answer the first part of her question, Sark placed a folder on the table between them. Anastasia read the file, it involved the usual stealing something from someone. Like Beijing, the stealing was all her, with little or no help from Julian.

"So what is the point of all of this?" She queried.

Sark raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I am going to tell you?"

"I can always hope,"

"Hope will get you nothing. Ever,"

Tasia sighed inwardly, and closed her eyes, getting ready to earn her keep.

One day later a father and daughter walked into one of the finest hotels in India. The man was wearing a white Armani suit, and the girl was in a somewhat showy designer outfit.

The father walked to the front desk and took off his sunglasses.

"Charles Edminson I have a reservation. The man said with an American accent. While the Indian man behind the counter looked at his computer, the girl sighed impatiently as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger.

"Seriously dad you really need to figure out what a vacation is. India isn't one. Why can't we go to Miami or at least Italy?" She whined.

"I have already told you Katie, my business is to be conducted here. You should be grateful I took you out of school at all," Only Tasia was the one who could hear the laugh in Sark's voice.

"Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay sir,"

"Thank you," Sark replied absently.

They went up ten floors until they reached their suite. The moment they were inside the father/daughter charade ended, and both went to their separate rooms in the large suite.

Tasia set her suitcase on her bed and ran her hand through her wig, which was secured with special glue that wouldn't come out unless washed with a lot of shampoo. Although her dreads made things easier, she liked the feel of the wigs' soft hair.

After sweeping the room and placing the bug killer in a lamp she went into the 'living room' to find Julian already on his laptop. He quickly hacked into the hotel's security and pulled up the cameras. After searching them for a few minutes he found what he was looking for.

"Young Mr. Venho seems to be enjoying the hotel pool while his father is gone," Sark stated.

"Isn't there some other way we can do this?" The plan had changed in the past day, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"I'm sure you will find a way to enjoy yourself, love. I don't have the equipment to fool that,"

She gave a slight roll of her eyes as she went to her room to change.

Ten minutes later, Anastasia walked confidently into the pool area. Without appearing to, she searched for her target. She found him in the pool, the fact he was the only actually in it made everything a whole lot easier. _All right here we go,_ Tasia thought, would it not ruin her sexy attitude, she would've cracked her neck. Instead she dove into the pool and started swimming laps, the same thing her target was doing. She easily timed it so that she bumped into him. She counted on the teenager maintaining the polite façade he had engineered with time, which he did.

"Oh, sorry miss," He muttered.

"Are you American?" Tasia asked in a voice that accompanied the ditsy look.

He looked at her for the first time and then did a double take.

"Yeah I sure am babe," he answered, the façade dropping.

"Thank God. Seriously, hardly anyone here speaks English, and anyone who does you can't understand a word they say, you know what I mean?"

"Actually I am fluent in Hindi," He smiled a sickening cocky smile.

"You are? That is so hot!" She squeaked, dropping down into the three and a half foot deep water. Necessities

"Well you're not too bad yourself," he murmured swimming closer, much to close for Tasia but not close enough for "Kate."

"I'm Greg Venho," he said though Tasia already knew

"Kate Edminson," She breathed.

"Well Kate how about we go up to my room to avoid the stares of these business men? My father will not be back for a couple of hours." he said.

_At least this Agony will be short. _Tasia thought, glad that there would be no small talk at the pool. "Kate" was completely taken with the shallow American "Whatever you say, Greg," She cooed. Tasia however couldn't wait to shut him up.


End file.
